


The Life and Tides of Marcus Keane

by linady52



Series: Ben Daniels Works Crossover [8]
Category: Law & Order: UK, The Exorcist (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2020-03-20 08:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 16,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18989314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linady52/pseuds/linady52
Summary: Set during the Victorian Times. These are the moments of Marcus Keane throughout his life. The long but short life of his childhood, leading to what happened to him when he becomes an adult.





	1. Chapter 1

Every time Marcus Keane relocated to a new post, he felt the pressure to explain his upbringing. He does not want to do so, he knew he will never be a part of their society. Because he was raised Catholic. His mother married a Catholic, never received any help from her family when her husband started to abuse his wife. Leading up to their deaths when he was seven years old.

With no family to claim him as a ward, little Marcus Keane was sent to a boys’ home run by the Anglican church. He was easily a target, making sure he can hold his own throughout the bullying. Two years later, he was sent to live with a vicar as a “domestic servant”. It wasn’t officially since he cost only a piece of paper and ten shillings. The closest comparison Marcus could think of is to cattle. He was never thought as a child…

The next three years didn’t make things any easier. The Vicar whose Christian name was Sean. His secret is that he was also raised Catholic but he never bought sympathy to Marcus and the other boys. A few of them were in the same place as him. Sean bought out abuse whenever either of them made a mistake. Several times a week, Marcus was in the hands of his master.

Each time, Marcus shut his eyes when Sean whipped his wrists. Silently asking God to get him out of there. He didn’t do anything wrong. He knew most of the anger toward him and the others are not their fault. Their caretakers needed a place to pour out their hate. Onto someone vulnerable. Marcus saw it in his father toward his mother. He knew where he will end up if he let Sean continue. 

Of course, God cannot speak out for him. He was only a child. A Catholic child, in fact. Only Catholics are made of sins and cannot be change. No way God could reach out to him. Whenever he find a sharp metal object, Marcus use it to make lines on his skin. To let the sins come out. Believing that God would find him clean, to be good enough for whatever God want his attention or not.

At the age of twelve, Sean got discharged for an unforgivable act. Marcus had no idea what it is, but rumors were spread that a boy of ten years old died under his care. His grave was unmarked, but Marcus shivers every time he heard his fellow ward’s name. Even when he was all grown up. 

All the boys were to be send again for various places. Marcus and another boy were sent to a parish in the Yorkshire moors. For the first time in his long but short life, Marcus will move away from the Midlands. To a place so unfamiliar to him. He does not know what moors even looks like. 

It took them a day and a half to travel. The fare was generous. They shared a room with a male chaperone at an inn overnight. At breakfast, someone made a glance at the boys before turning to their chaperone, “Where they headin’?” 

“To stay with Paul Thomas,” the chaperone answered back. A puzzled glance appears on her face, “For service?” He shook his head, “No… Mr. Thomas won’t let that happen. Me think his plan is to give them education…”

This made Marcus puzzled like the lady who passed them some slightly stale bread for the rest of their journey. ‘Sir… I no use to be educate.” He returns a glance back from his chaperone. For a number of seconds until a slight grin appears on his face. “You listen to us talkin’, lad. I see you gettin’ an education.”


	2. Chapter 2

Once they reached the village, the carriage is now on their way to a cottage where Paul Thomas resides in. On the way over, the male chaperone pointed out the church to them. “There that parish… Sure Mister Thomas take you lads over there soon.” On the outside, it was made of grey stone like several other buildings they passed by. There is something different about it. “Always nice this time of year. Many flowers and plants.” 

At two in the afternoon, the boys were taken inside the cottage. Over to the sitting room. An older woman with dirty blonde hair in a bun and an apron over her dress, Marcus think she is the housekeeper. She took a sudden look at them, wondering how these boys got to this stage without fading away to death.

Marcus and the other boy, William were practically skin and bones. No signs of fatness on their bodies. That is the only bad thing about them. Both boys look fairly clean. They made sure of that. No ticks in their hair. They washed their faces and hands at least once after they left the inn. At a creek where the male chaperone announced their water is clean. 

“What are your names?” The boys look a bit hesitant, it took them a minute to find their words. The boy with the shaggy light brown hair and blue eyes, “Marcus.” The boy next to him, about the same height with the same shaggy black hair and green eyes, “William… Billy.” 

Hearing their names, both the boys were surprised to see a bright and generous smile on her face. “Marcus and Billy. Are you good lads?” They of sort nodded their heads. They swear that the male chaperone was the first person they met who called them good lads. For the first time since when their parents were deceased.

Glad to know their answer, the housekeeper took their hands. “You lads can call me Mrs. Williams. The man who bought you over here is my son, Arthur.” She turns to her son who was standing by the doorway. Holding his cap in his hands, waiting for her instructions. “When is Mister Thomas be back?”

“By four, Arthur.” She made a gesture to the boys, “Going to get these two fed and in clean clothes by then.” As Marcus turns around, he notices Arthur waving goodbye at him. His face was full of encouragement. “Good luck, lad. See ya soon.”


	3. Chapter 3

At four in the afternoon, Marcus and Billy met their new guardian. Paul Thomas isn’t what they have expected. After years of suffering under the care of Sean, the boys found it hard to live on day to day. Worrying that it will make an unbalance on their lives. Wondering if they will ever felt loved by anyone again. 

Paul Thomas isn’t old like Sean. Marcus’ guess is that Paul is in his thirties. He wasn’t on the taller end of height, but not short either. He was average with a bit unkempt reddish brown hair from a day away at work. Grey eyes of brightness that matches his smile. “Good to finally meet the both of you.”

He asked if the clothes he left in their room fit them well. The boys nodded their heads. “Do you enjoy the lemon cake Mrs. Williams made?” The boys nodded their heads again. Paul was not surprised. The boys were made to be obedient. Couldn’t be allowed to voice their own opinion. 

Paul have to try something else. He moves his head closer to them, “Did you save me any cake?” He notices the way their eyes shifted. They learned that they can be honest with him. Their elder caught a tiny hint of a smile on young Marcus. “I see…”

They spent more time with Mister Thomas in the evening at the sitting room. It was mostly silent, and Paul let it be that way. The boys were warming up by the fireplace when he spoke about their plans for tomorrow. 

“I will get you lads talkin’ a bit tomorrow.” Marcus caught some warmth from the fire and was able to seal it with his palms. From where Paul is sitting, the young lad’s shoulders started to tense. Collecting what he learned about him, Marcus does not seems like a big talker. But he is intelligent and caught up with things quicker than his fellow mate. He wanted to put the poor boy at ease.

“Marcus… you want to let breath in and out. No need to worry. We are having an one-on-one talk. Only for a half hour or so. One for you, and one for Billy.” Marcus turns around to see a kind smile on Paul’s face. “I will keep you safe. I know that is the only thing you wanted right now.”


	4. Chapter 4

At ten in the morning, Marcus was waiting in the sitting room while the other boy talk with Paul in his study. Almost half an hour has passed since breakfast, and Marcus felt his stomach growling. Could have been nerves, he thought. Even though he often go on an empty stomach before this.

Moments later, Billy came back to the sitting room. He didn’t say a word to Marcus, focusing on warming his hands by the fire. Marcus tried to speak up, it was almost like a whisper. 

“What he ask you about?” Marcus didn’t know Billy that well until they were assigned together here. In fact, Billy used to bully Marcus with the other boys numerous times at Sean’s. He was sure that he won’t get an answer from him now.

“He ask you questions,” Billy answered back. After he was finished, he turns to Marcus with a slight glance. “You come in a few minutes.” 

Exactly five minutes later, Paul stepped into the sitting room. He made a soft glance at Marcus before turning to Billy. “Please help Arthur at the stables, Billy.”

After Billy left for the stables, Paul returns to Marcus as he stepped toward him. The glance turns into kindness, “Come with me.”

He led Marcus into his study. It was small but roomy. A desk placed near the windows, covered by soft cream curtains. On the left were wall to wall bookcases, on the right was the fireplace with two arm chairs accompanying it.

Paul made a hand gesture toward the chairs, “Take a seat.” Marcus was the first to sit down, Paul was to follow. He notices the way the vicar places his hands onto his lap, so he did the same.

This made Paul smiled for a moment. “I see you doing that, Marcus.” The boy grew a bit shy, “Don’t know why sir.” Paul looks at him. He sighed to himself, “Important to find answers instead of knowing nothing at all.”

He continue on with the conversation, “You always been in the Midlands?” Marcus nodded his head, “Nuneaton.” He listened to his answer, “Small and rural like this place.” Another nod of the head, “Sort of.”

To get more into the mind and heart of Marcus Keane, Paul needed to ask more personal questions. “Ever miss your parents?” For a moment, Paul thought he was about to cry. He was about to reach into his pocket for a handkerchief. But Marcus stopped him. Even if the tears come down his face, “My ma.” 

“Did she take you places?” It turns out that Marcus do need that handkerchief. He wiped his tears with it, blowing his nose too. “Charnwood Forest.” 

He looks up to Paul who still got that glance in his eyes. “That is where King Lear went mad,” Paul mentioned. It turns out that Marcus was puzzled, “Mad?” A slight gulp in Paul’s throat, “King Lear is a Shakespeare play… I got a copy here… somewhere.” 

When Paul made a reference, Marcus wonders if Charnwood Forest is a place where people go mad. Since it happened with his mother, it could happen to him as well. He started to burst into tears. “I don’t want to go mad.”

With the boy in distress, Paul felt that he have to comfort the lad. He reached over for his hands, but for a few moments…. There was a powerful force within them. Powerful enough to make him jump back.

“Jesus Christ!” He realized the language he used, but it was true to use at the moment. “Excuse my language…” He needed to hold them steady, “You will not go mad. Marcus Keane, I believe that God got some sort of plan for you.”


	5. Chapter 5

On Sunday morning, Marcus and Billy went over to the parish church by Mrs. Williams and Arthur. This will be the first time the boys hear Paul doing a sermon. A few pews behind the front, Marcus watch Paul talking on a podium ahead. It was about him and Billy, but Paul didn’t spoke of their names. 

He spoke about his recent week, and he felt that God spoke to him about giving people who was raised, thinking that they will be unloved… once, they were in good hands… he will never know what he is doing will reflect them. It is about giving them a chance.

After the service was over, Marcus and Billy were to be remind by Paul’s side because their new guardian wanted to introduce them to some important parishioners. “We are being treated like charity cases,” Billy mumbled to himself. He didn’t like the idea of this.

Being quite close to Billy, Marcus was able to hear every single word he say. “But we are…” Billy turns to him with a slight mean glance in his eyes, “Shut up.”

Marcus turns to the front, and watches a couple who are talking with Paul. He didn’t care about appearances, but he couldn’t stop noticing the husband. He seems like close friends with Paul. Who is making short introductions for them.

“Henry, these are the boys I was talking about. Billy and Marcus.” Mr. Henry Sharpe shook hands with each boy. “Nice to meet the both of you lads… Is Mr. Thomas treating you well…”

Billy nodded his head, “Yes sir.” When Henry reaches Marcus, there was a hint of a kind smile. He took his time with him. “And he told me you got potential, Marcus.”

A surprised glance in his blue eyes, Henry notices. He remember the feeling when he shook hands with the young lad. Marcus was exactly what Paul described. “And don’t forget that.”

Once Henry and his wife left, Marcus kept his hands into the pockets of his jacket. He hoped that he doesn’t have to shake any more hands. He looks at who was coming next. It was a family of four. The father, mother, and two daughters. One of those for who Paul stood up taller than he actually is. A twinkle in his grey eyes. Marcus soon found out that her name is Sarah Peters. 

Once the family was out of sight, Paul was alone with the boys. Who couldn’t believe what they saw in front of their innocent eyes. Paul sighed to himself, almost sinking down to his normal height. “Boys, believe it or not. Miss Sarah Peters does not look like it, but she is irresistible to my charms.”


	6. Chapter 6

When it was time for Harvest Time, it already felt that Marcus is making process. Paul did what he could to encourage the boys to find what they are to themselves. Beside lessons, Marcus and Billy have to help out at the church. Paul promised them that they won’t have to clean the parish from inside out, but he wanted them to help out with the community.

For example, they work for a soup kitchen every other week. With Paul, the boys pours bowls of soup and pieces of bread for poor parishioners. Marcus sometimes saw Mr. Sharpe there, talking with the parishioners and making sure they have what they needed. From blankets to toys for the children.

When he was done, Mr. Sharpe came over to Marcus with a smile on his face. “How are your lessons, Marcus?” Still shy toward him, Marcus nodded his head. “We start reading Shakespeare…” “One of them is The Winter’s Tale,” Paul continues the conversation, “Marcus was a terrific Florizel.” Which made Marcus blushed a bit. Mr. Sharpe wasn’t surprised, “I am sure you got a knack for it.”

In the back garden, Marcus was helping Paul dig out vegetables for the harvest. Feeling the unseasonably warm heat on his forehead, Marcus had to wipe the sweat away with the back of his hand. Leaving traces of dirt on it instead.

Paul couldn’t help but notice what he did. So, he placed his own floppy hat onto his ward’s head. It looks better on Marcus than it ever was on himself. 

This made Paul chuckled, “My head wasn’t suited for it.” Marcus focused on digging out a carrot from the weeds, “Sure it wasn’t that.”

Paul continues to look at Marcus. “Sure you didn’t mean that.” Then, he remembers what happened at the soup kitchen. Their talk with Mr. Sharpe made Marcus so self-conscious of himself, he grew quiet and unease for the rest of that day. 

To show Marcus that he can reach out to him, Paul places his hand over to Marcus’ shoulder. Placing it in order to give it a tight squeeze. “Marcus, you can tell me that you rather…”

Marcus shook his head, “I don’t know…” Even though he could have the chance to let it go, Paul didn’t plan to. “I am a shy lad myself… but I learn that it is fine to talk about what you achieved. Sometimes… it can lead to what you want and that is a good thing to do.”

They have to dig out enough vegetables until it was time for Mrs. Williams to start making supper. Enough of them to fill out a large woven basket, Marcus helped Paul carry it into the kitchen. He also told him some good news, something that he was thinking about for weeks. Possibly since the first sermon he heard from Paul. “I want to work for the Church.”

This time again, Paul wasn’t surprised. He knew it already. He smiled at Marcus again, “I can imagine you as a vicar.”


	7. Chapter 7

The moment Paul Thomas came home from the parish, Marcus Keane was already occupied. He just came back home from completing his studies at the training college. While he was away, a lot of things have happened.

For example, Paul finally married Sarah Peters. “It took me years… but it was worth it,” Paul mentioned to Marcus in a letter. Soon after the wedding, Sarah becomes pregnant with their first child. Today was the first time Marcus was able to meet the child.

In the sitting room, Marcus was on the couch. Letting little Caroline cupped his face with her hands. Paul laughed when Caroline becomes interested in his face. 

He sat down on the armchair, “Carrie already loves you.” Marcus already knows. “Well, I got an interesting face.”

Paul nodded his head. Marcus Keane grew into a young man that is both masculine and kind. Tall and lean, big blue eyes covered by his floppy blond hair. A cheeky grin to match.

Marcus grabs Caroline’s tiny hands, and places them into his. He cooes at her, “You are a little angel.”

Mrs. Williams came in with a tray containing a matching teapot and cups along with lemon cake. She places the tray onto the coffee table. “Your favorite, Marcus.”

Marcus nearly drools at the vanilla cake with the drizzled lemon icing. Both Paul and Mrs. Williams saw it on his face. “I guess that is a thank you.”

But when she reaches over to pick up Caroline, the little girl didn’t want to let go. “No! No!” Caroline shook her reddish brown curls around, already in tears. At first, Paul was about to reach in but he was already stopped by Marcus. 

Marcus wraps his arms around the little girl. Cradling Caroline to his chest. In a soft whisper, “My darling… I will be here when you wakes up from your nap.”

Right away, it calms the little girl down. Her tears lessens as she already turns around on his lap, in order for Mrs. Williams to pick her up. “Marcus is right, it is about to be your naptime.”

They watch Caroline being carried away from the sitting room. She waved ‘bye bye’ at Marcus as Mrs. Williams turns a corner. Once they were out of sight, Marcus and Paul were able to start an important conversation. Paul places a slice of lemon cake onto each plate, “You will become a deacon in two weeks. You nervous?” Marcus pours them each a cup of tea, “I felt like I was going to vomit at the thought of it.”


	8. Chapter 8

Marcus was working as a Deacon for their parish church for the next two years. Until he felt that it was time to move on. Meaning that he wanted to see the world.

Paul Thomas was a bit unsure. Marcus Keane have never been outside of England in his entire life. For sure, but they are both different men. Marcus had no other commitments aside the Church. No special someone he wanted to marry, no children to bring up. 

All it takes were recommendation letters from himself and Henry Sharpe. Several weeks later, Marcus Keane was accepted to become a missionary.

For the next several years, Marcus first spent it in Africa before moving on to India. He wrote to Paul nearly every week. No matter what. While Paul has built his family up to three daughters, Marcus is still a bachelor. Until his recent year in India.

“I met someone. She is a novice for a convent.” He could imagine that look on Paul’s face. Of course, Marcus would remains a Catholic in his soul. 

After Marcus sent his letter out, it was time for his daily walk to the convent. It was a humid day this early in the springtime. The wife of his fellow vicar made him wear some type of paste onto his face and opened skin, out in the sun.

“So, you won’t be mistaken as one of them.” Marcus then felt that she has spoken as she was better civilized. More human. Even though she was a lowly housewife, trapped in an unloved marriage.

Marcus was still mad, but he tried to not show it. “I will use my hat as protection.” Stephen, his fellow vicar looks up to Marcus from his bible. “Make sure you come back for supper.”

Once he left their residence, it was time to explore the streets. He headed to the marketplace. Looking toward to see what is available to discover. Spices, fruits that oozes with juiciness, a chicken running here and there…

With enough money inside his pocket, Marcus went over to the stand where they sell flowers. He saw the ones he think she would like, and bought them with his coins. He thanked the sellers with their native language. Something that brightens their mood. There is someone who understands them. Who didn’t treated them as savages.

Fifteen minutes later, Marcus reaches the convent. He then knocks on the front door, making one of their nuns open it. It was the nun who once told him to take a bath.

She was signaling him with her finger. Pressing it against the middle of her lips. It was their hour of silence. Marcus couldn’t help but grin at her, “Didn’t want to let me in eh?”

He was sure that she just rolled her eyes. Before she opened the door, to let him in. She bought him out to the front hallway, gesturing him to sit down on the bench. Marcus did what he is told to do. 

“Let her know I am here to see her.” After he spoke, the nun left to see that his beloved is available to see him. Ten minutes later, Marcus Keane notices her coming over. His Church Mouse in Gray. 

She is still within the hour of silence. She sat down next to him who grabbed her hand in a slow and soft manner. A bright smile appears on her face when Marcus gave her the bouquet of flowers. “These are for you, Church Mouse.”


	9. Chapter 9

Marcus Keane was unsure that Mouse is the one he wanted to marry. In case she plans to take her vows, but he was quite sure that she is his special someone. Paul would think that she is the perfect match for him.

Her past is a bit unknown. From what he learned, Mouse’s father was English but her mother was Indian. Both parents died when she was young, and she was brought to the Convent so she can be raised by the nuns.

Marcus smiled at his beloved, “Like me and Mister Thomas.” Mouse couldn’t help but smile back, “Not quite. But Mother Bernadette definitely raised me as her own daughter.”

It was Mother Bernadette who greeted Marcus at the front door a few days later. “Good morning, Mum…,” Marcus greeted her. It was too early for their hour of silence to start. He would be able to see Mouse.

But Mother Bernadette wouldn’t let him in. It made Marcus concerned, “Have one of your nuns fallen ill?”

She unzipped her lips, to let out the partial truth. “Yes.” Then, Marcus has realized the whole truth. “It is Mouse… May I see her?”

She tried to stop him from barging in, “You would bring distress to all of us. We care about her as equally as you do.” Marcus grew upset, “What if she wanted to see me? In case she…”

Mother Bernadette puts her arms around Marcus. There was a calm presence in her voice, “We are doing what we can do.”

Eventually, she let him inside the convert. She bought Marcus to Mouse’s residence. He has never been inside there even though he often joked that he would like to… 

Mother Bernadette was the first to go in, for a few seconds until she came back. She started to grab his hand, “I must give you a warning… You shouldn’t let her get inside you…”

Marcus wasn’t sure what she meant by that. Unless it was something sexual. He wasn’t a stranger to it. At times, he heard his fellow vicar and his wife going at it through the thin walls. Marcus had to put cotton wool into his ears, to block the noise from coming into his mind… 

He gave Mother Bernadette a slight grin, “Don’t worry about me, Mother…” The door opens by her before letting Marcus in. It was a small room, similar to his at the residence. But the windows were blocked by planks of wood. On the nightstand, a jar of holy water and a Holy Bible remains there at her side.

Marcus sat down on the only chair, and puts his right hand onto the side of her face. He spoke in a soft whisper, “I am here.... Tell me what you want me to do…”

He heard Mouse’s voice in the same tone of voice, “I don’t… want us… to end up like this.” His hand remains at the side of her face, “So do I… Church Mouse.” He was sure that Mouse started to feel some pain, but she wasn’t bandaged up. Something Marcus expected her to be in her state…

He got out of the chair, in order to get the Holy Bible. With the Bible in his hands, Marcus started to read a passage. Something about compassion, forgiveness, all of that… He thought it would help Mouse ease her pain. But it didn’t work out…

Now, Mouse started to screech at him. But it does not sound like her at all. It felt like that came from a completely different person. 

As an instinct, Marcus grabbed the jar of holy water and threw a few splashes of it toward her skin. She still screeches at him, “Marcus! You ungrateful bastard!”

Hearing this from the other side of the door, Mother Bernadette have to get Marcus out of there. She puts her arms around his back, “Mr. Keane… you must leave at this very moment.”

At the same time, Marcus started to burst into tears. “She is still there. I can feel her.” Through his hands, Marcus felt her spirit. Telling him that his Church Mouse is here. She needed to find a way out with his help…

But Marcus couldn’t at that moment. He grew into a level of major distress. It felt like he was losing a loved one. Something he hadn't felt since Marcus was a young boy. What he has to go through then and now.


	10. Chapter 10

Marcus Keane didn’t return to the convent for an entire week until Mother Bernadette reaches out to him with a calling card.

Stephen and his wife stares at Marcus as he read the note silently to himself. They had no idea Marcus was a frequent guest to the convent. In fact, Marcus didn’t tell a soul aside Paul in his letters.

The wife took a sip of her tea, “It is considered proper to answer the call. Even if she is a Catholic nun.” Meanwhile, Stephen was disgusted by her comment but didn’t let it show on his face.

“She could be right, Marcus.” He sets the note aside on the table, taking in a few bites of his porridge. “I will be out in a hour…”

Grabbing his hat on the way out, Marcus headed toward to the convent. He was slightly anxious, wondering about the outcome of his Church Mouse. Is she getting better? Or perhaps… she was getting worse? Maybe that was the reason why Mother Bernadette wanted to see him?

He took in one deep breath before knocking on its door. Moments later, Mother Bernadette opens the door to see him waiting for her. Marcus couldn’t notice what type of state she is in. It was hard to tell with her poker face. But she grew sincere as she let him in. “Marcus, we need to talk.”

Mother Bernadette bought him over to a small patio table in the gardens. With a tray contains iced tea and a lemon cake… Marcus was a bit surprised, “How did you know lemon cake is my favorite?”

She begins to cut a slice of the cake for him with a knife, “I heard about it from Mouse.” Hearing her speak about their beloved, Marcus was in hope for some good news.

“Is she… getting better?” She places the cake onto a small plate, handing it over to Marcus. “She is…” Then, Marcus felt a certain instinct in his deep voice. “May I see her? Please....”

Mother Bernadette then has let out a strong sigh. From the hint of it, Marcus soon found out it wasn’t good news. “She has left us.”

From then, Marcus didn’t know how to react. But he couldn’t be able to lash out at the Mother Superior. He was silent for almost a minute, “She hasn't taken her vows.” “I know, Marcus. It was something I hoped for her. But the Vatican has other plans for Mouse.” 

Before distress have crept up on them both, Mother Bernadette made a few suggestions. “Perhaps… we shouldn’t waste the lemon cake. Maybe a few rounds of Old Maid?”

For the next hour, Marcus and Mother Bernadette finished off the tea and cake. It turns out that Mother Bernadette is quite a champion at the card game. “If I wasn’t a nun… I would be an Old Maid.” 

A deep chuckle came out of his mouth, “Oh Mum, I wouldn’t have thought of you as an Old Maid.” Spending the afternoon with Mother Bernadette has brighten his mood. There was a certain spring in his step on the way back to the residence. Deep inside his heart, he will cherish the moments he had with Mouse and Mother Bernadette. Making his tenure in India worth the adventure…

He strangely wanted to tell Stephen what they did. Until he saw the most sudden glance on the vicar’s face as he walks into the front hall. Stephen tried not to return the glance. He handed him the letter that just came in the post, “I had to get this off Marianne’s hands…” As Marcus holds the letter in his right hand, Stephen places his small hand onto his broad right shoulder. “It is from Paul’s family…”


	11. Chapter 11

Marcus Keane thought the letter could have been hidden from him. Right now, it was the middle of June. Paul Thomas has passed away near the end of February. It took several weeks to get the letter through halfway around the world. Maybe it was God's calling? Not wanting Marcus to get distracted. 

Any day now, he has to leave India behind for a return to England. A place he hasn't been to in many years. With no family or friends, at that point. 

Stephen and Marianne has left for England the week before. Mainly because the wife was concerned about their safety. Husband and wife, not speaking of Marcus. 

"He will take care of himself." For once, Stephen agreed. "I thought so too." He told Marcus to post him a letter when he settles back in England. Even though Marcus was sure that the letter will be his last connection with the couple.

The next ship to sail out is a hospital ship back to Liverpool. Marcus will be one of the few civilians on it. And the only vicar. 

Hours after leaving the port, Marcus looks out to the deep blue waters. Wondering what this next phase will take him. Maybe take on Paul's position, perhaps? Even if it was already taken. Mentioned in the letter. 

He imagined that Henry Sharpe will help him out until there is a post available. But who knows how long that will take him? Weeks, months, or even years. 

Marcus sighed to himself before taking off his hat so he can run his fingers through his blond hair. He should really consider getting a haircut…

"Mr. Keane." Marcus looks up to find a military officer standing in front of him. He steps toward the officer, "What is it?"

They met eye to eye. "Would you go to the hospital ward with me at this moment?" Marcus tried to figure out what this means. In case it wasn't an important matter, so he can go on with his misery. 

"Is someone about to die?" The officer was surprised to find him blunt. He shook his head, "Not at this moment. But seriously injured."

Marcus follows him to the hospital ward, full of injured soldiers and hospital staff. Leading to a single bed containing a soldier, to the shock of Marcus… Who looks like a younger version of him. Before the bags under his eyes and wrinkles. 

"What happened to him?" The officer spoke to Marcus, "Lieutenant Weston has sword wounds on his back." He gestures Marcus to go to the other side of the bed. The officer pulls off the nightgown to show him the wounds. 

Marcus winches at the sight of them. Fresh sword wounds. The officer carefully pulls the nightgown up. "He is sedated at the moment. Soon, he will recover."

Marcus turns to him, "Not with those wounds." The officer made another glance, being careful on what he will tell him. Marcus Keane isn't trained as a military soldier, but as a soldier of God. He should have known what was being unspoken. 

To end it all, Marcus Keane made a final gesture. "I will pray for him."


	12. Chapter 12

When the ship settles into the port, Marcus Keane went through customs before finding himself into the streets of Liverpool. Unfamiliar with their streets and unsure to find a way back to Yorkshire, Marcus soon felt himself brighten when he saw an old friend from his past…

The man, about a decade older than himself steps toward him. “Marcus Keane, there you are!” Marcus grins when he saw Arthur Williams for the first time in many years, “It is so good to see you!” 

Initially to be a handshake, it becomes a hug which is more fitting for them. Moments later, they heard Marcus’ stomach growling. “I vomited most of it on the ship,” he mentioned. Arthur thought of a solution, “We can get something ‘fore we go.”

They stopped by a pub for a quick lunch. Arthur told him what happened in their lives with pints of beer. “You know that Paul has passed away…” Marcus took a sip of his beer, “Several months too late.” 

Arthur tried to understand him. Knowing that this isn’t typical of Marcus Keane. “Well, ‘fore that… one of his daughters got wedded.”

Now, he remembers this from the letter. “Ella, right? She's the one who got married.” Arthur nodded his graying head, “That lovely girl. To a man who she was workin’ for. Not a Lord, but he owns a Manor.”

Then, Arthur took a closer look at Marcus. “He looks a lot like you. On the outside.”

After lunch, they went back onto the road. Marcus has slept through most of the journey. Which Arthur didn’t mind at all. He only woke him up when they reach the Yorkshire moors.

Marcus looks out the window, “It hasn't changed at all.” “It’s still the same,” Arthur mentioned. He added more information, “You are stayin’ with me and Ma. Til Mr. Sharpe finds you a post.” 

Some time later, the carriage stopped in front of a small cottage on the estate. The moment Marcus stepped down, the front door was wide open. Out came an elderly woman who haven’t changed at all.

“Marcus Keane, come over here!” Marcus went over to give Mrs. Williams a big hug. “Good to see you too, Mrs. W.” 

When he took off his hat, the first thing Mrs. Williams notices through her aging eyes was his hair. “That is unsuitable ‘round here. I will give you a haircut ‘fore you see Mr. Sharpe.”


	13. Chapter 13

“Did Ma cut your hair blind?” This was Arthur’s reaction when Marcus appears in front of him. He started to run his fingers through the short hair. Much, much shorter than he could have imagined.

Mrs. Williams liked it though. She reaches over to his face, to pinch his cheek. “I prefer this.”

That afternoon, Marcus is to meet Henry Sharpe at his manor. Since Arthur have to go back to the fields, the route is on his way. At the front door, it was Henry who greeted him. He was happy to finally see Marcus Keane after all these years. 

“Marcus, please come in.” But when Marcus took off his hat, it strangles Henry in sight. “... I think we can have it outside in the gardens then.” After a footman went back to the sitting room for the tray, they follow him to the gardens. Marcus was able to put his hat back on.

Once they sat down opposite each other, there was a small spread of two items. Iced tea and lemon cake, a particular favorite of Marcus. Henry cut a slice for both of them. “We need to figure out what to do next for you.”

Marcus took a bite of the cake, “Can you find me a post here?” Henry thought about for a moment, “Well.... Jake have taken over Paul’s position before he had fallen ill…” A slight grin appears on his face, “And I know you feel uncomfortable doing anything social.”

Then, Marcus looks like his heart have become broken. “I was hoping one would be available.” Seeing Marcus this way made Henry feel sorry for the lad. He needed to do what Paul would do in this situation. 

He reaches over for his hand, about to hold it. Until Marcus pulls it back. He is withdrawing himself from the conversation. They soon went back to the problem. “Until I find you a post, you need to find something else. Something with some income. I think Arthur needed someone to oversee for the harvest season.”


	14. Chapter 14

So, Marcus Keane was occupied as an overseer for the farm on the Sharpe estate. Working for Arthur who was promoted to a senior position. He rarely get any time off. Sundays are for Church and rest. If the weather is good, he can work on the garden in the back. 

He wasn’t worried about finding a post in the Church. In fact, Marcus haven’t felt the presence of God since India. It let him down, feeling a bit depressed and alone. Even though he is living with Arthur and Mrs. Williams who wanted to look after him.

When Arthur and Marcus came back to the cottage after work, it was Mrs. Williams who presented Marcus with a message. “You got a calling card.” Marcus and Arthur each kissed her cheek before the former received the letter from her hand.

He ripped the seal open, reading the message to himself. “Mr. Sharpe wanted to see me tomorrow afternoon.” Mrs. Williams clutches his arm for balance and wanting to know more information. “Here, after Church?”

Marcus nodded to her, “Yes.” Plans for the afternoon tea were made. Of course, there will be a lemon cake. 

At two in the afternoon, Henry and Louisa Sharpe arrived at the cottage. With greetings and small talk over tea and cake, Henry asked Marcus if they can speak alone. “Yes,” Marcus said to Henry while he was finishing up the last of the lemon cake. 

This made Henry laughed while Arthur instructed his mother to show Louisa her latest quilt. Once they were gone, Henry was in relief. “I am glad for Arthur. I didn’t want Maria to interfere with the good news.”

Marcus puts the plate back onto the table. “So, you found me a post?” Henry nodded his head before passing a sealed letter to Marcus. “The problem is that you may have to move.”

He didn’t have the chance to read the letter. For now. “I sent letters to everyone I know in England, asking them to alert me if any posts are available. I even asked one of Paul’s daughters and his widow…”

He glances at the letter in his hands. “One of them reached back to me.” At this cue, Marcus took his time opening the letter. Unseal and unfolding. He read the letter to himself. He was surprised to find it was written by Ella Thomas. She is now, Ella Steel. Asking him to consider taking the post as the vicar at her and her husband’s parish. Near Nuneaton, his birthplace.

“I have heard so many good things about you from Papa. Knowing my father well, I hope they are to be true…”


	15. Chapter 15

Marcus wrote a letter back to Ella Steel, asking her when she and her husband wants him to arrive. It turns out that he needs to arrive within two weeks. He will stay with them at their manor until his cottage is available.

Even though Marcus will be with Paul’s family, leaving the ones who raised him will be heartbreaking. Mrs. Williams couldn’t let go, hugging Marcus so tightly… the man almost became blue. “Ma, you are embarrasin’ Marcus!”

But Arthur demands something from his friend. “We will make sure Ella make you write back to us.” 

Marcus left the cottage after breakfast, heading on the journey back to his birthplace. He will be there by tomorrow afternoon, having to keep himself occupied until then. 

He mostly slept, hoping that he does not annoy his fellow travelers with his slight snoring. After a night’s stay at an inn, the carriage is heading west towards Nuneaton. Even though he hasn't been there since he was twelve, Marcus notices how the Midlands look compared to Yorkshire or India.

All flat land for farming. No moors or lakes. He was told that they went past Charnwood Forest just before the inn. He only remembers a single moment of his mother. Clutching his hand with hers, making sure that he does not scrap his knees. 

Marcus was the only one in the carriage, looking out the window when the driver spoke up. “We are near the manor!” “How long?,” Marcus asked him. He nearly felt his accent coming back which made the driver questions him.

“You ‘round here?” Marcus shook his head, “Hadn’t been here since I was twelve.” Then, the driver answered his question, “Half an hour.”

A bit over half an hour later, Marcus notices the manor ahead of him. He took a deep breath, in and out. The next phase of his life has begun…

The driver notices a woman standing at the front door. Marcus tried to make out who she is, he knew that she couldn’t be Ella. As far as Marcus knows, Ella is young while the woman is in her fifties. 

The carriage was stopped, and the driver opens the door for Marcus. The woman, Mrs. Chandler steps toward him with her hand out. “Mr. Keane. I am Mrs. Chandler, the head housekeeper. It is good to finally meet you.”

Marcus shook her hand, “You too.” Mostly because he didn’t know how to respond back. They went into the front hall together while the driver was getting help by a footman. “You are meeting the Steeles for Afternoon Tea.”

Marcus spoke to her, “Is Ella here?” It was Mrs. Chandler’s turn, not knowing how to response back. But she knew Marcus saw Ella as family even though he was never mentioned until Henry Sharpe’s letter. “Both Mr. and Mrs. Steel are in the sitting room with Mr. Steel’s mother.”


	16. Chapter 16

The moment Marcus Keane steps into the sitting room, the mistress of the manor came out to greet him. Marcus smiled at the sight of Ella Steel. Who has grown into a lovely young woman. 

Being polite, Marcus bows to her. "Mrs. Steel." She let him take her hand, "Mr. Keane." She let Marcus stand up again. "Come meet my mother in law and my husband."

She led him to the couches where Marcus also bow to her mother-in-law. "Mrs. Steel, it is nice to meet you." 

Elizabeth Steel let Marcus take her hand, "You too." Meanwhile, James Steel has the most amusing glance on his face until Marcus turns around to greet him. 

Both men looked a bit shocked, staring at each other with their blue eyes. Not only do they share the same blue eyes, but the same forehead. The same nose. Even the same chin dimple. 

Now, Elizabeth couldn't help herself. "I don't have another son. Only James." Then, the men grinned at each other before shaking their hands.

Once Marcus took the seat next to Elizabeth, Ella gave him a plate of lemon cake. "Milk and sugar?," referring to the tea. Marcus nodded his head, "Yes please."

But before Ella can do it for Marcus, James made a stop to it. He reaches over to her side. “Darling, you cannot do that in your condition.”

Marcus becomes confused, “What condition?” Because Ella looks fine to him. Ella sat down on the spot next to her husband. James, in turn took care of the milk and sugar. “I have given birth to a daughter recently.” 

He is now, shocked. “Oh, god.” James handed him the tea cup, “You didn’t mention this in your letter!” Ella now smiles at him while James places his hand on the small of her back for comfort.

“I didn’t want to tell you two good news at the same time.” It took Marcus a moment to notice that Ella has suffered through a difficult labor. In order to not make Ella feel alone, James added to the conversation.

“I suffered a concussion early in her condition.” This time, Marcus nearly drop his tea cup. “How?” James then gave him a slight grin, his arm still around his wife’s back. “Her sister, Rachel has hit me with a conquet ball.”

This made Ella and Marcus laughed. Elizabeth took another sip of her tea, “Well, Rachel told you that she was sorry…”

Moments later, Mrs. Chandler came back to speak with James and Ella. “Alesha wishes to bring the baby in…”

There is nothing but a huge grin on James’ face. “Well, please let them in.” After Mrs. Chandler left to tell Alesha, Marcus notices how excited the parents of their baby are. Especially James. “Oh, there she is!” Alesha places the baby in his arms, “Hannah… do you want to meet our special guest?”


	17. Chapter 17

Marcus Keane was in relief that Hannah was still asleep. Bundled in a soft blue blanket, her eyes closed with her hair dark and wispy. James carefully places her in his arms, “Our little bundle of joy.” 

He holds her close to him, studying the little one. The Steeles saw that he was in tears. “Awww, she is comfortable with him.” “Maybe… she just took a toot?” Elizabeth has scorned her son, “James… please do not…” James turn to his mother, shrugging his shoulders. “It happened to me yesterday.”

After fifteen minutes, Marcus felt his long and lanky body becoming weary. “I think I needed a rest…” Elizabeth becomes concerned, “You did travel a long way…” Ella turns to Marcus, “May I bring you to your room?” Seeing how much of Paul is in her, Marcus agreed. “Sure.”

On the way upstairs, Marcus asked Ella a few questions. “When you and James got married?” Ella leads the way, “Only a few days before Papa died. He was quite ill, we had to get married there.”

A few steps up, Marcus is now at the same level. “Did you two planning…” Ella answered his question, “We wanted a small wedding with family and close friends… It was exactly what we wanted.”

Moments later, they were heading to the room that Marcus will be staying. Ella points at one of the closed doors, “That is Rachel’s room.” Wondering where the youngest Thomas girl is at, Marcus made a glance at Ella. “Where is she?”

“Traveling with a family friend in Italy. James wanted her to.” Marcus connects it to the baby, “She missed out on the birth…” Ella has to spare him the details, in case he is growing tired. “But Rachel will be back for Hannah’s baptism. You will meet her then.”

Then, they reached a door not far from Rachel’s. “Here is yours.” Marcus let himself in. It was actually the nicest room he have ever stayed in. The bedding and curtains are dark blue, balanced by the dark cherry wood of the furniture. His trunk is set at the foot of the bed while the carry on bag is resting on the bed.

Seeing how well kept the room is, Marcus turns to Ella. She has brightened his mood, even more than what Hannah did to him. “You shouldn’t have… It is a bit too much for me.” But she gave him a simple answer, “But you are family. It is the least what I can do.”


	18. Chapter 18

After his nap, Marcus Keane was invited downstairs to dinner. So… he could meet Ethan, who is James’ only son from his first marriage. He couldn’t believe it either... Ethan looks like the spitting image of both men. He even got their hint of a spark. “May I call you Uncle?”

Since it was not clear on what his role in the family is, Marcus let him. “If you want to.” Ethan took a bite of his potatoes, “Cool.” Meanwhile, Ethan’s puppy is playing around Marcus’ feet. Asking for scraps of food. Without anyone seeing them, Marcus pushed aside some vegetables off his plate. Carrots and potatoes landed in front of Charlie. Eyeing them one by one, before taking a bite.

The next morning, James Steel is to bring Marcus to the parish church by carriage. It was a bit challenging to have a conversation on the ride over. James suspect that Marcus is still in mourning for Paul. Hence the black clothes and quiet demeanor. 

Marcus didn’t want to give that impression. “Black clothes are easier to deal with…” This made James laughed, “I guess so.” Then, he added more. “I don’t mind you being quiet…”

It took them almost twenty minutes to ride by carriage. Marcus now wonders if he will stay at the manor during his tenure. James was the first to come out, helping Marcus do the same at his side of the carriage. 

He walks behind James, heading over to the front doors of the church. The latter then knocks on one of the doors. Moments later, the doors were opened by someone who is definitely too young to be a vicar.

James smiled at the young man, “Shelby… Is Andy here? I bought Marcus over…” Shelby let them in, “Andy is in the office.” All of them inside the front hall, James introduced Marcus to Shelby. Marcus learns that Shelby is the ward of Andy who let him volunteer at the Church.

“How long you were his ward?” Marcus likes his character instantly, “Since I was twelve.” Until he felt the slight sign of grief inside his body. “That is a good age.” 

Both Shelby and Marcus looks at each other for a few moments. Marcus has no idea why he told him that. It just came out of his mouth…

They then follow James to Andy’s office. Both him and Marcus took off their hats as a sign of respect. The door was already closed when they heard a loud noise that sounds like breaking glass… James opens the door, to see what it was. The three of them, came into Andrew Kim’s office… to find a black crow lying dead on the floor.


	19. Chapter 19

It turns out that Andrew Kim wasn’t shocked over the dead bird. He was well, unfazed by it. James Steel took over the room. “Shelby, please get the broom from the closet. We need to clean up this mess.” 

When Shelby left, Marcus was the one who got left behind. James has settled Andy back into his chair with kindness, “Drink the rest of your cuppa now.”

Marcus watches Andy drinking his cup of tea. He was unsure what to do next, until James leads him over to the bookcases for a brief conversation. James wasn’t that surprised by his first comment, “What is going on around here?”

James moves closer, almost like whispering into his ear. “Andy’s wife, Nicole has passed away.” Then, Marcus has a look of concern on his face. He turns to Andy who is sitting at his desk, being comforted by Shelby who returns with the broom in hand. 

He knew what grief felt like even though it wasn’t the same as Andy’s. “When?” James immediately thought of an answer, “Four months ago. It was sudden.”

“She was drowned.” Both James and Marcus turns to Andy, who stood up at this moment. He started to walk over to Marcus. In order to be properly introduced.

Standing in front of him, Andy took out his hand. “Andrew Kim.” Marcus shook it, “Marcus Keane.” Then, Andy saw the similarities between the two men in front of him. “Any relations to James here?”

Marcus shook his head, “Just met him for the first time yesterday.” James explains the rest, “He was a ward of Ella’s father.” 

“Raised me like his own son,” Marcus finished off. At the moment, he wanted to ask Andy why he is resigning from his post. But it becomes unspoken. “My kids needed me now. To look after them full time.”

Andy told Marcus that beside Shelby, two boys and a girl are living with him at the house Nicole inherited from a late aunt. Verity is the eldest, and have been looking after the house for Andy while he is at the parish. The two boys, Caleb who is blind while David… “We call him Truck” has mental development issues. 

“And we are planning to have another girl with us soon. Her name is Harper…”

At the moment, Shelby interrupted him. “What are we doing with this bird?” James moves over to Shelby, “Please leave it to Marcus and I. I will bring it to a friend…” “Peter,” Andy has added to the conversation, “Mr. Osborne will know what to do with it.”


	20. Chapter 20

James Steel made arrangements for a wildlife agent to look over the dead crow. Marcus will join them at the library that afternoon. Meanwhile, Ella Steel gave him a tour of the manor with Ethan in tow.

She shows him what he hasn't seen before then. Mainly the kitchen and the stables. He was introduced to their horses. “These are Papa’s horses.” There are two black horses standing side by side in their own stables. 

Ella puts her hands onto her stepson’s shoulders, “Marcus already met them.” The man in charge of the stables, Sam made a gesture toward one of the other stables. “He haven’t met Maisie yet.” 

When it was the right time, introductions were made between the man and the slightly younger brown horse. Marcus stood in front of the stable, letting Maisie catch a hint of his scent… before getting licked in the face by the horse.

Ethan and Sam couldn’t keep their laughter to themselves. Ella couldn’t help but smile, “She did the same to James…”

While Maisie is getting used to the new man in her life, Mrs. Chandler came over to collect Marcus. “Mr. Steel is here with Mr. Osborne.”

“Have you set the table for lunch?,” Ella asked her housekeeper. Mrs. Chandler gave her a simple answer, “They are waiting for him.”

Meanwhile, Marcus Keane suddenly felt unprepared. Like just getting licked by a horse a few moments ago. Being utterly prepared, Ethan gave his own handkerchief. “Papa told me to be prepared for anything.”

Marcus then becomes grateful for the young lad. He needs to return the favor soon, “Thanks kiddo.”

He made himself look presentable by his own standards. Both Ella and Sam gave him the thumb ups while Ethan told him to keep the handkerchief. Walking behind Mrs. Chandler, past the kitchen and up a short flight of stairs… they reached the library at last.

Mrs. Chandler was the first to be let in, before it was time for Marcus to do the same. Inside the library, he notices James waiting to make introductions. “Marcus, this is a friend of mine who worked on a few cases with us. Peter Osborne.”

The first few things Marcus took note of Peter were his grin and his accent. He never heard an American accent before. Not even in his years aboard. In fact, they have left him a bit speechless. 

Trying to find his voice… Marcus reaches out to shake his hand, “Are you American?’” He then realizes his mistake, “Sorry about that. It sounds like a rude question.” He was quickly forgiven, “I got asked that a lot actually…”


	21. Chapter 21

Marcus Keane was sure that he asked Peter some pretty obvious questions. But he was a bit nervous, which is not new to him. Especially when it comes to meeting people he becomes attracted with. 

He grew an interest in men, it was natural for him to interact with them. Especially that he was mostly raised by Paul, who took him in and told Marcus to do what he felt comfortable with. But he was often warned... 

People who are attracted to both men and women… it is not considered socially acceptable. They have to choose only one gender. If he chose women, it was expected of him to get married and raise a family. But if he chose men… well, he could get exiled by society itself. 

He watches Peter looking through the anatomy of the black crow. He reached over to his kit for a pair of tweezers. Marcus and James watch him pulling a piece of glass out, “This is what kills it.”

Peter puts the glass into a small jar, “But I wouldn’t know for sure.” Suddenly, Marcus asked him a question he didn’t regret. “Nothing unnatural about it?” Peter turns to him and looks at his face. Marcus was sure he was looking through his soul with those brown eyes.

Peter shook his gray head, “Black crows flying through windows and getting killed instantly… I got mixed feelings about.” 

But there was still something unnatural about it. The thoughts were all on the three men’s minds. “I will ask George about any similar cases,” James thought out loud. Marcus has learned that George Castle is the magistrate of the town. And a close friend of James. 

Peter likes the idea, “Ask him to go back as far as he can.” At the moment, Marcus wanted to speak out but he was interrupted by their unexpected guest.

“James Steel, you are keeping us up with your work.” James turns to his wife, Ella who was waiting by the opened door. He suddenly turns gullible, “We are almost done here, darling.”

Peter and Marcus almost snickers at his response. “Well, we are having sandwiches. But the tea is becoming cold.” 

James walks over to his wife, so he can ask Ella for forgiveness by wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her cheek. “Please let us wrap things up…”

Peter started to put the medical kit inside his bag. “I was about to leave…” Then, Marcus slowly couldn’t stop himself. He places his hand on top of Peter’s own, which made him turn to Marcus again.

He needed to let it out, “Is there any chance we can see each other again?” At first, Marcus thought he would get rejected. Maybe Peter isn’t that interested in him? But the grin on the man’s face turns soft, “Tell me when you get the chance.”


	22. Chapter 22

James Steel was quickly forgiven by his wife, Ella. The next day in the afternoon, James was busy cuddling his newborn daughter while Ella was looking over his shoulder. Marcus thought it was a lovely family moment. 

After Marcus was finishing a game of cards with Ethan, James instructed his son to wash his hands for dinner the moment when Ella was done feeding Hannah. He places his hand onto Ethan’s shoulder, “Uncle Marcus and I need to talk about work.”

When the time comes, James closes the doors of the sitting room behind his wife and son. Marcus watches James walking back to the center. The way he walks over is similar to his except James is much in poise. 

They both sat opposite on the loveseats. James started to look like he needed a drink. “Take your pick.” He settles for a glass of scotch. Marcus is barely a drinker, “Anything that is not strong.”

Supporting his principles, James pours Marcus a glass of sherry. They both clinks their glasses before taking a sip. Suddenly, Marcus couldn’t handle the sherry. “Perhaps the scotch then.”

James then returns to the bar cabinet for another glass of scotch. In time for the talk they are waiting for…

“George Castle wanted us to continue on with the case.” Marcus has learned that Peter is available to stay on the investigation as a consultant. But he didn’t want to say anything that will make James wonder…

“Are there any cases similar to the crow?” James thought for a second, “Two others. The earliest goes nearly a century back…” Then, the topic of Peter has returned. “Peter might have known the daughter involved from the second case… He once told me that she is living with her second cousin.”

They continue to talk about their plans for the cases. James is to handle the earliest case with George, Marcus is to join Peter with the second case. Together, the two men will meet with Andrew Kim again about what they found…

When the men felt that there is nothing else left to say, there was a knock on the closed doors. “Who is it?,” James asked the person behind them. There was a female voice, “Alesha… Ella wanted me to tell you that Hannah still favors you.”

This time, Marcus couldn’t help himself. Hannah is becoming his favorite ahead of Ethan. Knowing that he couldn’t feed her himself, James need to think of a solution. “Have Ella done feeding her?” A moment later, “Be careful to not let Hannah spit on you again.”


	23. Chapter 23

“How are you staying with the Steeles?” Marcus turns to Peter who looks at him for a brief moment, leading the horse carriage to their destination.

At the moment, Marcus felt like blushing. Because Peter just looked at his soul again. “They treat me well, but I couldn’t wait to have some more space for myself.”

Hearing this, Peter smiled at him. “James and Ella are good people. Even though James is the head of everyone at the manor, he loves his family very much. And he treats his domestic staff like family too.”

Marcus continues to answer his question. “I am treated like family, for sure… but I didn’t expect him to be so gushy around Ella…”

Peter understood what he meant, “He can be serious most of the time, but he can also show another side of himself.”

Suddenly, Marcus places his hand onto Peter’s forearm. The latter kept his eyes steady on his friend’s hand. “I don’t want to say anything bad about them... I just wish I could do something similar if I have the chance.” 

The woman in question, Alice lives about an hour away from Nuneaton with her second cousin and her husband. Lydia Martin already set Alice in the back garden when Marcus and Peter arrives at the cottage. It was up to Marcus to ask her the tough questions.

He decided to do small talk with a game of cards. Usually, he is quite good at playing cards but Marcus decided to let Alice wins. He laughed when he saw her winning set, “You definitely won.” Alice looks flattered, “Yes… you had a terrible poker face, Mr. Keane.”

Marcus gave her a small grin before taking a sip of his tea. It is time to tell her the reason why he is here. “Alice, if you don't mind…” Alice places her hands onto her lap, “You want to know if I could remember anything about Daddy.”

He gave her a slight nod, “Yes.” He let her be silent, thinking about what happened during that frightful night. “What I remember the most isn’t what happened to my friends…”

Marcus moves a bit closer to her, “Important to focus on what you saw in your father.” He watch Alice think of an answer, “Take your time.” Obeying his orders, Alice spoke of what she could remember…

“Daddy spoke in a language I had never heard before. I am sure he never spoke that language before either… He was simply raised on a farm, never went to a grammar school. A language like that he could never learned anywhere else.”

“Not even Latin or Greek?,” Marcus asked Alice. She shook her head, “Not even from the Bible.”


	24. Chapter 24

James Steel was still in town for a meeting, but he will be at the manor for a late supper. It is only the adults for the night since the children have already been fed some time earlier.

Marcus was placing a few slices of beef onto his plate when Ella made a comment. “Marcus was blushing earlier. When Peter drops him off here.” James started to humor his wife, “Men like us blush at times. Believe it or not...”

Ella matches his humor. “It reminds me of when you blush, darling.” Marcus chuckles at her comment. He now wishes he was around when Ella and her sisters were growing up, just so he can experience those moments.

It is now James who is blushing. Trying hard to hide it by asking Marcus a question. “How was the trip then? Got anything from the case?”

Marcus told him what Alice remembers about her father. It turns out that James wasn’t surprised. “Language isn’t that hard to forget…” “But the language is already dead.”

He found out that Paul’s language books are already brought to the manor. “James added the whole collection,” Ella mentioned to them. In time, James stared at her for a number of seconds until a hint of a grin appears on his face.

The next morning, James went back to town for another meeting while Ella have to take care of their children. She let Marcus have the library to himself. So, he can look over the books with much time as he needed.

She even asked Alesha to bring him a tray of coffee and pastries. Marcus has his coffee black and ate two of the pastries. 

Paul’s scent is still within the pages. Marcus can recognize his handwriting in the margins. Not keeping them in perfect condition, but made to be used as research.

The cup of black coffee grew cold when Marcus founded the book he was looking for. Alice was right, it wasn’t Latin or Greek. He tries to read out Paul’s handwriting in the margins. “Aramaric… Of course, it is.”


	25. Chapter 25

It was time for Marcus Keane to leave for the cottage near the parish church. Andy was there to give Marcus a tour. But it was only livable for one person and a kitchen window was hard to close. 

“I can see why you are moving back to your family,” Marcus mentioned to Andy. Who was looking at him with a slight concerned look on his face. “Yeah… I couldn’t really fit my kids here.”

Luckily, James Steel was able to find someone to fix the kitchen window. The two Mrs. Steeles wanted to furnish the cottage. Since Marcus only got a trunk and a carryon to his name. 

He was surprised that he was given the language books by the couple. “My Aaramic is rubbish to begin with,” James only explained to him. In turn, Marcus was extremely grateful. He gave James a brotherly hug, and kissed Ella on the cheek. “I will visit the both of you when I can. Whenever that happens.”

After an hour of organizing his things around the cottage, Marcus finally sat down on the comfy armchair. Taking in the heat from the fireplace and the sound of silence in the air. Until he realized that he had no one to spend it with.

He could even hear his stomach growling. He was wondering if Ella packed some food for him the moment when he heard a knock on the front door. There is a guest waiting outside, wanting to see Marcus at this hour.

Barely looking presentable, Marcus walks over to open the door. To find Peter waiting for him. One glance later, “Were you unpacking?”

Marcus let him in while nodding his head, “I just sat down.” Then, there was a hint of baked bread in the air. Marcus started to sniff it, coming from the wicker basket Peter was holding in his left hand.

He just have to let it out. “Very hungry.” There was nothing but a grin on Peter’s face. He places the spread on the tablecloth he has spread out on top of the kitchen table.

Homemade butter and jam along with fresh baked bread still warm from the cold spring day. Marcus took a few bites from a slice of bread. It felt like heaven in his mouth, “Did you made the bread?”

Peter shook his grey head, “My eighty years old mother kneeled it herself.” Even though Marcus was a bit guilty, he couldn't help himself by being grateful for them. “I shall tell her my thanks.”

The moment Marcus was about to get the jam, he felt Peter’s fingers mingling against his when he was about to do the same. For a number of seconds. Before Marcus let Peter take the jam. Right there, he knew that Peter has the same feelings for Marcus as he does for him.


	26. Chapter 26

Today was Marcus’ first sermon, and he felt like he is making a mistake. Imagining the eyes of strangers looking at him, the man who replaced their beloved vicar Andy. 

He tried to rehearse it in front of the Steeles at the manor. But it proves to be useless. Ella and Elizabeth were polite about his efforts. James was growing tired that day, claimed that his darling kept him up all night. “Which one?,” Ella asked him without a single second thought. And sent her husband blushing.

Once, Peter told Marcus that if he needed some help, he will make himself available. But Marcus told him that he shouldn’t do that. “I might cuss myself if I made a mistake.” But it grew into a soft gesture when Peter places his hand onto his forearm. “I would like to see that.”

Marcus nearly thought he saw Peter in the crowds. Mostly all the parishioners were there, including Andy and his family. When he got to the podium, Marcus remembers the advice Elizabeth Steel gave him. To speak from his heart. “It works well for James… so, it could do the same for you…”

At the end of service, the two Mrs. Steeles went over to him. Being proud of their Marcus. “I saw that you took my advice,” Elizabeth smiled at him. Ella went to grab his hand for a squeeze, “It reminds me of one of Papa’s sermons.”

Hearing that, Marcus felt touched of her comment. He did nothing but smile at her, “I think so too.” Then, he spoke into her ear. “Where is your dashing husband?”

By then, Marcus soon notices that a group of older women making a hard glance at him. Ella did the same, “Another group of old ladies wanted to see the baby.”

Glad to hear that Hannah was in attendance of his first sermon, Marcus smiled at the thought of her. “Make sure I get to see her before you and James leave.”

Meanwhile, Peter walks over to the three of them. He bowed to the two Mrs. Steeles before greeting Marcus with one of his grins. “You survived your first sermon.” Marcus immediately grew humble, “Just barely.”

Just at the moment, Ella slightly punched him in the arm before Marcus made a glance at her. Seeing that Ella Steel went innocent in her face. He now wonders why she got James wrapped around her finger.

Peter watched the whole scene, “I disagreed.” Wanting to change the topic, Marcus asked him a question. “Have your mother came with you?” Peter turns around, pointing his finger toward the patio in the background. “Kept asking James if she can see the baby.”


	27. Chapter 27

James Steel decided to pick up Marcus at the cottage, so he can meet Andy and his children at their house. Marcus Keane was quite sure that the children dislikes him because of what happened to Andy.

James shook his head, “Shelby likes you. I am sure Caleb and Truck will do the same.” A hint of silence in the carriage, “Verity is someone you should worry about.”

When they got to Andy’s house, it wasn’t a place of peace and quiet. As they were expected, Verity opens the front door and made a long glance at the both of them. Before she was able to shut the door.

James has to stop her, “Verity… please. I want to make introductions for Mister Keane.” After a moment, Verity didn’t shut the door in their faces. Marcus started to look at Verity. Andy and Nicole’s eldest foster child with a petite height, cropped dark hair and matching eyes. He also thinks she looks a bit uncomfortable in her dark colored dress.

Verity returns the glance back to Marcus, “Are you and Mister Steel related?” Marcus shook his head, “You are not the first one who asked me that.”

James, who took his top hat off… asked Verity a question. “Where is Andy?” “In the backyard with the boys,” Verity answered back. There is no hint of her sarcasm, James was relieved. “Thanks, spitfire.”

Once he left for the backyard, Verity made another comment. “What did his wife saw in him?” Marcus thought of one that matches her tone, “She got him wrapped around her finger.” 

They both heard footsteps coming from upstairs. Marcus turns around to find a woman in her thirties, at the foot of the stairs. He wasn’t sure how to greet her, in case she was the mistress of the house. Beside Verity. 

He decided to take a bow, which impresses the woman with his good manners. “You must be Marcus Keane.” Being on friendly terms for now, they started to shake hands. “I am Rose Cooper. I handle the children’s cases…”

Then, Marcus remember what Andy told him and James weeks earlier. “Is Harper Graham here?” Rose knew where this is going. “Yes… but she has been unwell lately.” But Verity spoke out the truth, “Her mother was trying to kill her.”


	28. Chapter 28

After much persuasion, Rose bought Marcus up to see Harper. Rose was the first to come in, giving Marcus some thoughts on how to approach the child. He does not know much about the child except that Harper is a very special case.

He heard Rose saying his name. “Mister Keane, you can come in.” Slowly, Marcus opens the door before letting himself in. To find Rose sitting on the end of the bed, containing a young girl at the age of twelve. Bundling with multiple blankets on top of her.

As her social worker, Rose have to stay with them. So, Marcus needs to keep it simple by introducing himself. “Hello, Harper. I am Marcus Keane, the new vicar at the parish Andy used to work at.”

Still sick, Harper wouldn’t be able to say much. But she listens to his words. “I didn’t… get to hear you speak.” Marcus grins at her, “You are lucky. It was my first time, I nearly want to vile after I finished my sermon.”

He then sat down next to Harper on the single bed. “Once I settled in, maybe you will get to see me at the church then.”

But Harper shook her head, “I won’t. I am still sick.” Marcus grew curious, “Was your mum sick too?” Harper was silent for a few moments, “No… Only me.”

That moment, Marcus remember what Verity told him. That Harper’s mother was trying to kill her. This makes Harper trying to think of the right answers to tell him.

To show her that he can be trusted, Marcus slowly start to reach for her hand. “There is nothing to be ashamed of, Harper… I lost my parents when I was only a few years younger than you.”

Hearing that Marcus was in the same place as hers, Harper started to open up a tiny bit. “Were you sent to a home? Like this?”

Marcus shook his head a bit, “Not until I was twelve. You heard of Ella Steel, the mistress of that manor… This was way before she was born... Her father took me in and raised me to be like his son.”

He took a moment to sink it in. It could be the first time he will speak of Paul Thomas in depth. If he starts to cry, Marcus couldn’t be able to stop himself. “He was the best thing that ever happened to me. He showed me that I can be whoever I want to be, do whatever I want to do…”

Even though Marcus became a vicar, he was not able to accomplish them considering his personal life. “If he was not there for me, I would not be able to meet you here.”

Then, he started to cup his hand around Harper’s jaw. Bringing in her face. She looks younger than she actually is. Hazel eyes, freckles that beautify her face against the pale skin. Marcus took in a quick sigh.

“But the real thing that I learned is that you and me have to survive through this. You can look at other people, wondering why you cannot have what they have. But that does not make you anything less. Every person is different, on their own path in life. We have to find the encouragement and support we can give ourselves. In order to have the life we want to have.”

He was not sure that Harper can take it all in. It could be a burden on her. He was about to leave until he heard her voice. Still sickly, but more clear and precise. “Can I call you Father Marcus?”

Right there, Marcus looks like he could burst into tears. The tear duct in his eyes are about to water, “... I would like that, Miss Harper.”


	29. Chapter 29

Marcus Keane watches Ella Steel caressing her fingers against her husband’s cheek. Promising to keep their public of affection to a minimum. Which will be broken eventually.

Since Peter was invited to dinner tonight, Marcus almost felt the urge to do the same to him. But it is too risky for them in public. Maybe later in private? Whenever that will be. 

Peter came over to him with a glass of scotch. It was very odd to see him in black tie. For Marcus, it was the same. The most dressed up he felt in his whole life. Peter wanted to put him into ease. “They are waiting for us. James want to introduce you to his cousin.”

In the library, Marcus found out that the Steel genes are strong among the males. James Steel’s cousin, Robert is the darker hair version of himself. The exact same face.

George Castle spoke out his opinion, “I am sick of seeing it already.” Peter laughed at his comment, “Agreed.”

Marcus and Robert shook each other’s hands before they spoke about what is going on with the case. “Good to hear about the development so far.”

James disagreed a bit, “Still a long way to go. No one wasn’t really talking about it. Especially under those circumstances.”

Behind them, they heard a younger man’s voice. “You need to be more positive, Uncle James.” The latter turns to his nephew with a slight glance, “Wait until you are my age, Ted. Being positive in this line of work will lessen.”

Marcus got to see Edward Steel’s face for the first time. He was relieved that the nephew does not look like either his father or his uncle or even himself. He still got the Steel charms though.

“But we are from different generations, you and me. We are getting more opportunities nowadays.” Right now, James look like he is getting annoyed. “You are the son of a Lord...”

Robert needed to put an end to this. “James, you are exactly like Ted when you were younger.” Marcus and Peter continues to watch them from afar while George started to spit out his drink. 

Peter have to whisper into Marcus’ ear, “I think Edward is the one who broke poor Rachel’s heart.” Marcus let it sink in before answering back, “He got it from his Uncle James.” 

“I cannot believe your mother wants to stay at the manor,” Marcus said to Peter on the way back to the cottage. Peter turns to him for a bit, “She has never been to one until tonight.” Peter was allowed to bring a plus one, so he bought his mother with him.

Even though Anna Osborne spent much of the night with the ladies, she thought the Steeles were utterly charming. This thought made Marcus laughed, “I can see why…”

When Peter bought Marcus to the front door, he knew this is the fate that changed everything. From the way Peter was looking at him with those deep brown eyes he inherited from his mother. He grew speechless when Peter leans over. Moving his lips toward his own before planting a kiss.

Right there, Marcus thought this was a dream. But he knew this is real. He felt the softness of Peter’s lips. He wanted to return the favor. Yet he is trying to hold himself back for now. He cannot get his feelings hurt again this soon. 

“Can we continue this later?” It almost sounds like a whisper. Peter wasn’t sure what to think of this, but this is Marcus. It is not going to be easy for him, especially in his position. “We can take our time.”


	30. Chapter 30

When Marcus met Peter the next morning at the cottage, Peter bought his mother’s trunk which was sitting at the back of his carriage. “In case she want to stay there for a week.”

Today is more of a business meeting with James and George Castle. The latter wanted to hear the updates on the cases even though it was nothing much to say.

At the manor, Mrs. Chandler was to bring them to the library. She notices the trunk at the back of Peter’s carriage, “I will let a footman bring that to your mother’s room.” 

James and George are already in the library with Robert and Edward Steel, who works as a pupil for the prosecution. There was already a platter of fruit, pastries, and coffee on the long table to share. 

George let the five men gather what they want to eat before starting the meeting. “Who wants to be the first to start?” He saw their eyes glaring at him. He then sighed to himself. “James, you go first.”

“The case with the child… the drowning… It was similar to what happened to Nicole Kim.” Peter who was there when they recovered her body, “She drowned somewhere else.” 

Then, James turn to Peter. “The mother of the child was sent to a mental asylum. She was the last person to be with the child.” 

Marcus tries to figure things out. He knows that James was stating the facts while Peter knew the victim of the most recent case. It shouldn’t be the place to pick sides.

Before James can go on, George stopped him. “James, I think that was enough.” Marcus made a glance at James who looks like he has been shot down. But soon enough, he will get back on his feet with a better response.

Next, George turns to him. “Marcus, you got anything else to add?” At first, Marcus looks at his feet. What he found wasn’t similar to what James found… but he has to try. Maybe it will help.

“Alice’s father was speaking a dead language before… he did what he did.” James added to the conversation, “Ararmaic.” 

Marcus nod his head, “Yeah.” The men were quiet in the room. Edward have to look up from taking his notes, wondering if he should continue. 

George raised his hand at him, “For now.” He figured out a way to sum up the evidence, “All three cases show signs of mental disturbances. Parents toward a child. But with Nicole, it was something on a different matter.” 

At the moment… he asked Robert, Peter, and Edward to step out of the library for a few minutes. “Something I want to share with James and Marcus alone.”

The three men walk out of the library, while Peter gave Marcus a squeeze on the shoulder. Telling him that he will be back once it was all done. With the remaining two left, George let out a loud sigh before reaching over for a stack of papers on the desk.

“I have done some digging on my own. I wanted to see if there are anything that are missed…”

Then, Marcus felt the largest pit in his stomach. His hands started to clamp, his throat becoming dry…. George quickly studied the signs, knowing that Marcus couldn’t be able to handle it on his own.

“It was a double suicide case… of Francis Patrick Keane and Mary O’Neal Keane.”


	31. Chapter 31

The thing Marcus saw next was whiteness, but after that… he woke up on a bed. He soon felt how familiar the guest room was. It was his when he first stayed at the manor. He needed to blink his blue eyes, making concern for his nurses. The lovely Ella Steel and the woman in charge, Anna Osborne. 

“... Did I faint?” Anna nodded her head. “You did, my dear.” Ella holds the grip of the damp rag on his forehead, “You fainted in the library. James and Peter have to bring you up here.”

“They bought the doctor in, but he told us it was not serious.” Then, he notices Peter’s smile on her face. “Luckily, I had worked as a nurse for many years.” 

He let them continue to nurse him back to health. He only talked for a moment at a time. “They were talking about my parents.” Ella nodded, “I know. James knew it was a bad idea. He didn’t want to harm you.”

“... But they were going to… anyways.” “Well, they have to. Since there are similarities.” Ella continues to press the rag against his forehead. “If you want to… you can trust James on it… if you only want to talk about it with him…”

At that moment, Marcus started to burst into tears. Cannot believe how kind and considerate the Steeles are. Anna becomes more concerned for him, “They are… believe me. They are the best host and hostess I ever got to know.”

Marcus continues to cry. Then, there was a knock on the door. Ella opens it to find her husband peeking his head through the doorway. Marcus watches them talking in soft whispers. Ella nodded her head before James closed the door.

As Ella walks back to the bed, Marcus spoke to her. “Is Peter here?” Ella smiled at him, “He didn’t want to leave you here all alone. He is entertaining Ethan by teaching the puppy tricks.” 

Anna added her thoughts about her only son, “That is my dear Peter…” Minutes later, there was another knock on the bedroom door. Ella knew who it was, “Come in.”

It was James, who was holding the baby in his arms. “I am trying my best not to disturb her.” He reaches over to the bed, so he can place Hannah onto Marcus’ chest. Being small against his body, resting her head against where his heart is.

Marcus did nothing but look down at his little darling. Until he realizes that the longer Hannah sleeps on him, the longer he has to stay in this position. James knows how it felt. “You will get used to it.”


	32. Chapter 32

Marcus made plans to meet with James Steel at his cottage on Thursday afternoon. He hasn't been back at the manor since. Ella visited him twice for a brief moment on the way to town. Just to check if he is well and eating enough food… 

On Thursday afternoon, Marcus has to keep the fire going in the sitting room. For his guest, the first time James Steel will be at the cottage. There was a knock on the door. Marcus went over there, to find the Steel family at his doorstep.

He was a bit surprised to find Ella and their daughter there. He wasn’t expecting them. Especially since he only made a platter of food for two. James explained it to him, “They really wanted to come.”

Ella looks at him, “We will be out of your way.” She looks at Hannah, who was sleeping in a sling across her mother’s chest. Marcus figured out a situation. “There is a basket and a clean blanket in my bedroom.” He then smiled at her, “You can use it to rest Hannah.”

Once the mother and daughter were out of sight, James made a comment. “Still the vicar’s daughter.” 

They walk over to the sitting room where a pot of tea and some sandwiches were waiting for them. 

James smiled at him. As the guest, it was expected of Marcus to serve him. But James would rather not. He wanted to be able to make Marcus comfortable in his own home.

“About the case with your parents.” Marcus sighed to himself, “I remember every moment.” James looks at him again, “You had a good memory.” 

Marcus started to hold his cup of tea, “You read the police report.” James turns his glance at his own hands. He was quiet for a moment. “George was able to get the report from a police officer. Detective Sergeant Ronnie Brooks.” 

Then, James moved closer to Marcus who was looking at his hands on his lap. “That… what you saw… might have damaged you for years.” Marcus spoke about his childhood a bit, “Years of that foster home. Under the hands of the person who was supposed to take care… It wasn’t anything better before that. My parents were drunks, always bickering and fighting…”

“On the rare moments. Ma used to take me over to Charnwood Forest. Just to get away from him for a bit. Him either at the house or the pub, waiting for the moment when we walk through the door…” He was silent for a moment, feeling the rage beating against his chest…

“Ma was thinking about me getting to know her parents in Ireland… She wanted me to know who I am… at the ripe age of seven… He never thought it was a good idea.” Then, Marcus channels his father’s Liverpool accent quite well. “‘You left them for a reason,’ he told her.”

“Just those words were a reason to start fighting again. On and on and on until he blasts her head with a hammer...” 

There was a slight change in the air. James continues to stare at him with his big blue eyes. Marcus started to wonder if James will ever see him the same again. All… most of it reveals to him. In a matter of a few minutes.

Marcus closes him and starts to take a few deep breaths. In the mist of one, he felt the warm squeeze onto his left shoulder before feeling James’ arms around his back. “You can tell Ella about me giving you a hug…” Then, they heard her voice in the background. “Hug it out, darling.”


	33. Chapter 33

Peter came to the manor two days later, to find Marcus in the stables with the Steeles. James wanted to look over his horses while Ella wanted her husband’s company.

Marcus felt a tight squeeze on his shoulder, which made him turn around to see Peter behind him. The man smiled at him, “How is everything?”

Meaning that Peter knew about him and James, Marcus needed to think of an answer without freaking out over it. “Everything is fine.” Peter moves closer, “With you and James?” 

There is a slight gulp in his throat, “We talked it over at the cottage…. But everything is…” Peter then spoke his mind, “Fine.” He places his hand onto Marcus’ shoulder for another squeeze, “Which is good to know.” 

It turns out that Peter hasn't met the horses yet. So, Marcus did his best to make introductions. He bought him over to the two black stallions, “These two are Jack and Bill.”

“After James’ father and grandfather.” Marcus stared at him. Have Peter been introduced to them before? He hopes not…

Peter can see it in his face, it was obvious. “I haven’t met Maisie yet.”

Glad that he hadn't met one of them, Marcus bought him over to the young mare who is inside her stable. They notice that the Steeles are already there. James was talking to Maisie while Ella placed a bunch of hay onto his shoulder for Maisie to eat.

They laughed when James became spooked. The moment when Maisie reaches over to his shoulder for the hay. While Maisie was enjoying her hay, James slowly turned to his wife. He looks at her for a few seconds before it turns humorous. “You becoming jealous, darling?”

Fifteen minutes later, the four of them decided to head back to the manor for lunch. Peter and Marcus are nearly six feet behind the Steeles, when the latter got asked a question. 

“May you join me for supper on Friday?” The moment he heard it, Marcus grew a bit anxious but he really did not want to show it. 

“Will your mother be there?” Peter shook his head, “She will be visiting a friend from Friday. For a week.”

Realizing that Peter will be staying behind, this might be a sign that… Peter wanted his company… for a short while. Marcus felt his face turning pink, he was struggling to find his words.

“I….I…” Then, he heard Ella Steel’s answer. “He said yes!” Still feeling pink, Marcus looks up to find the Steeles looking at him. Ella was smiling while James was looking back at him, putting his arm around his wife’s back. So, they can continue to head back to the manor. 

Marcus was still watching them while Peter puts his arm around his back, “I can pick you up at four.”


	34. Chapter 34

Around four in the Friday afternoon, Peter stopped by the cottage to pick Marcus up. “Do I need to bring a set of clothes?” Peter made a glance at him, wondering what he means by that. But he sensed that Marcus was a bit nervous. “If you want to.”

Luckily, Marcus puts his clothes into an overnight bag. Thirty minutes later, they arrived at the cabin Peter shared with his mother. Nothing much there, only the sitting room and the kitchen. A bedroom each for mother and son. An outhouse in the back garden, they have to take a bath twice a week in the kitchen. Not easy to do for his eighty years old mother. But it is what they were able to have.

Marcus looks like he is growing comfortable there. “I have been in places worse than this.” Peter brought his overnight bag into the sitting room. He placed it on the floor. “Like what, an alleyway?” 

The moment he heard Peter’s response, it turned out to be the right answer. “Yeah, something like that.”

Their domestic servant, Abigail then steps out to greet them. Seeing Marcus as a man of God, she curtsies to him. Marcus almost blushed, “You don’t have to.”

But Abigail does not see the difference. She turns to Peter, “May I go home now?” Peter puts his hand onto her forearm, “You may… I will wash the bowls and spoons myself.” 

Then, Marcus wonders how she is going back home alone. “Will she be okay?” Peter closes the backdoor behind her. “Her ride back home is waiting in the backyard. She will be fine.”

Once they settled down, Marcus was waiting at the kitchen table. He watches Peter bringing in bowls of soup with a basket of baked bread slices.

Peter was not surprised by his eating habits. “You eat like that at the manor?” Marcus then realized that he got a spat of soup onto his chin. He had to wipe it away with a cloth napkin.

“When it was just us and Ethan.... James sometimes had toast crumbs on his face. Ella loves to point them out…”

Marcus tried to keep his eating habits under control. He felt that he was becoming a bit quiet, and wasn't sure that he was annoying Peter. Considering this as their “first date.” 

Peter places his spoon back inside the bowl, looking up to find Marcus. Still looking into his half empty bowl of soup… He didn’t know that Peter felt the same…

“Marcus…” At the other end of the table, Marcus spoke up. “This is… actually my first date with anyone…” Peter has to be understandable, “Have you been involved with anyone back in Yorkshire or India?”

Marcus shook his head a bit, “No for Yorkshire.” He tried to find the humor for India, “I knew someone in India… but there was nothing much really.”

An entirely sad tone in his deep voice, Peter was not sure how to approach Marcus. But his next response perked up his ears: “I watched my parents die.”


End file.
